I'm Christmas-ing With You
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Prompt 1 for @SunniHolliday, Kryptonian Christmas for the Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange. Cat and Kara aren't the biggest fans of the holiday Christmas but they might start to like it if they spend it with each other.


Kara doesn't really celebrate Christmas, she does love the concept of Christmas. But as for the religious part of it she can respect it but that was about it. She did love celebrating it with Alex but this year, this year she's spending it alone. Alex is spending Christmas with Maggie and they insisted she come too but she had to decline. This year something felt like it was missing and she felt the need to be alone. Sunny Danvers was taking a day off.

Sighing and taking a swig of her egg nog she put The Muppets Christmas Carol on mute and just looked longingly out the window. Maybe she should've taken them up on their offer after all. And although she may not be big on Christmas she wishes she wasn't alone tonight. A knock at her door startles her and she wonders who could possibly be here at this hour on Christmas.

Opening the door with a curious look on her face Kara almost wants to cry as soon as she sees who's behind the door. Overcome with joy she scoops up the one and only Cat Grant before she can even get a word out.

"Really Kara? Had I known showing up at your door in this questionable neighborhood would result in this reaction I would've done it sooner."

But Cat just hugs her back even after Kara gently puts her back on the ground, "Cat, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be spending Christmas with Carter?"

Stepping back Cat nonchalantly shrugs, "I spent Christmas Eve with him, he's spending Christmas with his father. And well I got a little text message from your sister, which by the way I'd like to know how she acquired that. And told me that you were spending the evening alone and suggested I keep you company."

"Ugh, I'm going to kill Alex, I'm really sorry about that Cat."

Suddenly Kara felt very vulnerable, Cat showing up in her space, seeing her with her hair down in baggy sweatpants nonetheless. Wrapping an arm around her stomach she went to push her glasses up her nose but realized she wasn't even wearing them.

"Now come on, Kara, get dressed. You're spending Christmas with me."

"But, I…"

"No but's, now chop chop!"

Kara didn't even realize how much she missed Cat saying 'chop chop' until they were uttered from the Queen's mouth. And she set out on getting herself dressed. Wearing a simple red dress she felt it complimented Cat's own white dress she was wearing. Slipping her glasses on Kara cleared her throat which moved Cat's attention from her paintings to her.

"I'm not surprised that you paint such beautiful paintings, Kara. But you nonetheless never cease to amaze me. Ready?"

"Where exactly are we going, I'm not exactly big on Christmas and…"

Putting her hand up Cat stopped her right there, "Neither am I but I've realized I've missed your company, Kara. And I've been gone far too long and sometimes...sometimes there are things that we push away or at least try. And no matter how hard you try they can't get pushed away far enough. So I'm relenting, Kara, I'm done pushing these things away."

"Things?"

"Enough chit-chat, Kara, grab your coat."

After wrapping herself in her coat her hand was being grabbed by Cat and she was being dragged out the front door. Kara blushed as they stood at the elevator waiting for it to ding open and looked down at their still joined hands.

"First things first, I hope you're hungry, Kara."

"Of course, I'm always hungry," Kara kind of giggled at that and the sound of her giggle lit up Cats eyes.

"Good, because we're getting dinner."

Everything happened so fast, faster than she could fly, Kara had an amazing dinner and Cat talked about her time away from CatCo. How she started writing a book and visiting with Adam and Carter more. But she felt like something was missing and when she realized what it was she didn't want to deny herself it anymore but she was unsure and scared. But before Kara could ask what it was Cat was paying the bill and they were leaving.

They sat in silence as Cat drove and Kara couldn't help but glance over at her only to be met with Cat looking back at her. Kara blushed and looked back out the window and Cat turned her attention back at the road. Kara thought her heart might burst from her chest, distance did make her heart grow fonder.

Kara didn't realize they had parked until Cat was pulling the key from the ignition. And seeing where they were she hadn't realized there was something like this in Central City. There were families and couples everywhere and lights, lots and lots of lights, of every color on every tree.

Kara went to reach for her door but Cat was right there opening it for her and Kara found that unexpected, "Cat, where are we, I didn't realize there was a place like this in Central City?"

Shutting the door behind Kara Cat smiled, "It's called the Enchanted Forest of Lights, it's here every Christmas."

And Cat was grasping Kara's hand again and dragging her off to get lost in the lights and trees, they walked and talked for awhile. Cat having moved to link her arm through Kara's and cuddle into her. Kara felt like within that brief amount of time that Cat had been gone something had changed, in both of them. They were on equal footing but it wasn't just about work it was them, their relationship.

Kara missed her everyday and wondered if Cat ever thought of her in the her crazy hectic life or if she was just another little protege she let out into the world. Staring at the stars Kara sighed, her breath coming out like a puff of smoke, "Cat, what have you been searching for?"

Looking down at the small blonde Kara's heart skipped a beat at the way she was looking up at her, "Inspiration. You. I thought because I was older perhaps I was going through a midlife crisis. But you see Kara, it was my time away that I thought perhaps I could see what it was exactly what I was feeling for you. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you Kara. I don't want to be the one that holds you back. I thought that what I was feeling for you would simply fade away if I took a break. But all my heart did was call out to you. And of course I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same, why would you? You've managed to get under my skin, Kara and I'm tired of fighting that."

Before Cat could say anymore Kara was kissing her, pulling her close enough that Kara could feel her heartbeat speed up. Kissing Cat was like kissing fire and ice, it burned like the sun and inspired a passion she felt she was lacking lately. Pulling away Kara rested her forehead against Cats, "Sorry, mistletoe."

Cat looked up to indeed see mistletoe and smirked, "Do they have something like mistletoe on Krypton?"

Kara's eyes went wide and she tried to grasp for anything to say to deny, "I, I'm not…"

"Kara, don't you think putting up this charade of yours is getting old? You may have fooled me for a minute. But I know you, both of you, and…," Cat reached up to take Kara's glasses off, "I see you, my Supergirl. Now kiss me without the mistletoe excuse."

The moment Cat took her glasses off Kara felt braver than she had felt in a long time and she scooped Cat up into her arms and kissed her like it was the first and last time. And Cat sighed into Kara's mouth, her arms wrapped around her neck.

"I could get used to enjoying these holidays a little more if you're around to save me from them Supergirl."

"You're such a cheesy romantic, Ms. Grant."

Poking Kara in the chest Cat smirked, "That's Cat to you, Ms. Danvers, or should I say Kiera?"

"Oh, I'm surprised you even remember my last name, Catherine."

Throwing a playful glare in Kara's direction Cat stood with hands on her hips until she relaxed and grabbed Kara by the hand again, "Come along, Dear, I've got a Christmas present waiting at home for you."

Kara blushed and started to think that she might like this holiday a little more than she thought she did a few hours ago, that is if she got to spend every holiday with Cat like she did tonight.


End file.
